


Watch it go (we stay the same)

by natoureuse



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don’t even know what this is sorry if it’s bad, im sad, so fluff, something for Eliott’s birthday and the final, wrote it in ten mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoureuse/pseuds/natoureuse
Summary: You gave me my happy end.or; Lucas writes a letter for Eliott.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 49





	Watch it go (we stay the same)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Hurricane” Fleurie.

_ It was for mere causality that I landed my eyes on you, I thought. It wasn’t my best moment or the worst, it was mundane. I didn’t know what was happening, or why I always felt like something was happening at all, but I just got on with it, playing my cards and hooking up with girls, living a life I felt like I wasn’t really interested in. So yeah, it was a whatever moment in my life, not feeling much of what joy was made. _

_I looked back in my chair, as a reflex, and there you were. And… fuck I don’t know… there you were. It’s exactly what I thought._

_This person is here and, why is that special? Why do I care? This room is full of people being here, why this person in particular being here is any different? Why am I repeating myself this much? Again, why is it different? And fuck, my love, I still don’t know.  
That’s what I told you at the beginning, I thought that seeing you for the first time like I did was mere causality. I just looked back because that’s where Daphné was looking, greeting everyone, and pop I saw you. But I’m starting thinking not… because it was you. _

_I suck at this baby I don’t even know what I’m saying but… if something encouraged me to tell you that we were together in every universe that morning after our first kiss, it certainly was everything I’ve felt about you since the beginning. Nothing felt casual with you, it’s like everything was happening for a reason, that reason always being you. And me. And us._

_I'm proud of you. I’m proud of us. But if anything, I’m so happy. You make me so happy you have no idea. This is so cheesy and I’m glad because that’s my life now. With cheesiness and love because god I love you. I love you so much Eliott. I want you and I’ll always want you. Because again, I love you._

_You gave me my happy end._

**Author's Note:**

> Im sad so I don’t know. Couldn’t not write something.  
> Sorry if it’s bad this just came out of nowhere and I wrote it rather quickly.   
> Love y’all <3


End file.
